


Extra limb

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prehensile Tail, Tail Fucking, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Suffice to say, Dragons have a few extra tricks they can do with their bodies.
Relationships: Euden/Prometheus (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Extra limb

“... Euden? Can we sleep together tonight?”

“Oh? Of course. I have no objections, Prometheus.”

* * *

_ Ah… Ah… _

The dragon gasped and moaned, as his back and wings laid against the bed that he shared with his beloved, whose member went in and out of Prometheus' hole.

Euden didn't have as much of a libido as him, to say the least, but he also didn't have any objections to this sort of action. So, right now, the dragon lost himself in love and lust, although he still had just enough focus left in order to think of some things he could do.

Right now, thanks to their position, the king’s naked body knelt on the bed, with the tail going around his legs, which gave Prometheus just enough of an idea. Debating whether to do it or not it, he went for the experiment, letting the tip of his tail reach a bottle that laid on the floor close to the bed.

Once he felt that it was sufficiently lubed, the tail moved back upwards, rubbing against his partner's rear. A shiver. He went a bit further in, exploring the cheeks. A moan joined his expressions.

With a pleading look, he seeked permission, receiving a nod from the man that was now panting as much as him.

Even if it was dragon scale, part of the limb was smooth enough to do this without trouble. And so, he kept at it, teasing his beloved, who went far deeper inside him.

With this new provocation, the pace grew more frantic. The groans and moans that the blonde let out made Prometheus further ecstatic, in a feedback loop of pleasure that they felt each bit of. Overtaken by it, Euden used one of his hands to start jerking his beloved's shaft.

This most certainly was too much. He was already filled by lust, by now, but so much direct attention sent him into overdrive, as his body started warning him it was time,

"Euden… Euden, I will not last much longer… I-" 

Only barely managing to get out that warning, Prometheus growled as his load blew, covering his own chest and face. The warmth filled his mouth, while his entrance tightened and his tail straightened up a bit, going just slightly further in.

With this extra level of stimulus, the king had no option but to loudly follow suit, with an expressive moan announcing how his own seed burst forth, filling Prometheus' insides with a new layer of heat and warmth. 

Calming down, and letting the last layers of this atmosphere of lust fade away, both men pulled out, gazing at each other for a bit before the ruler got up and grabbed some tissues for the first bit of cleaning up.

Approaching his beloved, and starting by the chest, he asked, "S-so, uh... what was that?"

The tired dragon answered, averting his gaze a bit, "I… had time to experiment some new things, when I was by my lonesome. I thought I should surprise you a bit, I suppose. Was it bad?"

"Surprisingly enough, no. It was rather nice. I wouldn't mind if it happened again." He admitted, moving up to clean the face, kissing his partner as he did so, "For now, though, shall we finish tidying you up?"

"Hum. I like being made a mess of by you." He bluntly replied, not caring for the blush that he dragged out of his partner. "But sure. Off we go."

And so, the peculiar little experiment of the night came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, about a year and some ago, a certain twitter artist did a piece of Prometheus making use of his tail on himself.
> 
> That art is now long gone, but this resulting idea remained rent free in my head. So, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
